Operation Austin & Ally
by anxofdoom
Summary: Austin and Ally are obviously in love with each other. Can Trish & Dez help them realise that? Two-shot PLUS an epilogue! Auslly: Austin & Ally  and some Drish: Dez & Trish . R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Dez were hanging out at the Sonic Boom, where Ally worked. They were trying all the instruments sold in the shop, while Ally was serving a long line of customers. The noise the boys were making was annoying Ally – she couldn't even hear herself think! She had to mentally tell herself to calm down and to not yell at them, or it would give her customers a bad impression.

"Hey, what's this?" Dez picked up a long black instrument with a wooden stick attached at the top of it. Austin looked at it and shrugged. It looked like a clarinet, but it was skinnier and more compact than a clarinet.

"HEY ALLY! WHAT'S THIS INSTRUMENT CALLED?" Austin shouted over to Ally. Ally cringed at the volume of Austin's shouting. "Excuse me for a second," she told her customer with a polite smile before turning over to the boys – or as she liked to call them, the humanzees (a chimpanzee and human hybrid).

She turned herself 90 degrees to face Austin and Dez. "I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, I'M NOT DEAF!" she shouted at them the same way Austin shouted at her.

"Of course you're not deaf. You're Ally!" Dez said with a lazy smile. Ally rolled her eyes.

"What's this instrument called?" Austin pointed to the mystery instrument Dez was holding in his hands.

Taking a quick glance at it, Ally replied, "It's an oboe!" She should know, because she was an oboist in the school band.

Dez cried out, "EWW!" and dropped the oboe like it was dirt. The oboe made contact with a ground with a crashing sound, earning him the attention of everyone in the store.

"DESMOND CALUM WORTHY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" Ally said, freaking out. She didn't know whether to yell at him, slap him, or kick his butt out of the shop.

"Yeah man, why'd you drop it?" Austin asked Dez, half-panicking and half-worrying. AKA full-worrying.

"Don't you know what an oboe is? An oboe is a homeless penniless tramp! I was just holding an oboe! Ugh!" Dez explained, crying out and rubbing his hands on his shirt, as if trying to get rid of something filthy.

"That's a HOBO!" Ally cried out. It was a F. Loree Paris Royal oboe – the most expensive oboe in the world! It had cost her and her father $10,000 to import it all the way from France, and they were selling it for $12,000. Ally was saving up to buy one, but with the loss she had just incurred thanks to Dez, her dreams of ever having a F. Loree Paris Royal oboe to her name were dashed.

"No," Dez explained as if he were speaking to a three year-old child, "A hobo is a woodwind instrument with a slender, tubular body, and is played with a double-reed mouthpiece. Duh."

"That's an oboe! URGH! Both of you, get out!" Ally yelled exasperatedly, turning back to the customers. She apologised to her customer, and started checking out his purchases.

Dez's mouth formed an O shape as he realised his mistake. Austin noticed this, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Let me get this straight. So that," Dez pointed to the oboe on the ground, "is an oboe, while this," he placed his hand on the shoulder of the customer Ally was serving, "is a hobo?"

The customer looked shocked by Dez's "discovery". He muttered something about never shopping in this wet market ever again, and stormed out of the shop, snatching his credit card from Ally's hand. The entire line of customers shook their heads and followed him out of the shop.

Austin stood there, dumbfounded by what his best friend had done to his other best friend.

"Get. Out," Ally said with gritted teeth, pointing them to the door. The two boys walked out with their heads down, knowing they had really upset Ally this time. Ally buried her head in her hands, not knowing what to do and how to deal with her father.

* * *

><p>"Guess who got a job at the... OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Ally's <em>one and <em>only best friend announced as she walked into the Sonic Boom.

Ally gave a weak smile to her best friend. "Let me give you a recap of this morning. Austin & Dez were being total idiots, Dez broke a ten-thousand dollar oboe, and made me lose all my customers! Yay!" she explained with fake enthusiasm.

"Woaahh… That stinks, girl," Trish said with sympathy. "Tell me about it," Ally muttered before placing her head back where they belonged – her hands.

"My new job? It's great! I'm a matchmaker at Romance Wonderland! I get to help desperate guys and girls find their perfect partner. I think I might actually stay at this job for more than five hours this time!" Raini explained excitedly.

Ally clapped for her Latina friend in encouragement. Trish had never worked at a job for more than five hours before, due to her poor work attitude and irresponsible behaviour.

"And I know just the girl who needs some help in the romance department!" Trish said excitedly, wriggling her eyebrows at the brunette. Ally noticed her hint, and started shaking her head vigorously. "No no no no no no!" she said, blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"Oh yes," Trish said in a manipulative voice, nodding her head slowly.

* * *

><p>Ally stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a puffy dress similar to the old one Trish almost wore to her Quinceañera, which made her look plain ridiculous.<p>

"How on Earth am I supposed to impress Dallas looking like THIS?" Ally whined, turning to her best friend. Dallas was her crush, or at least, she wanted everyone to believe that he was her crush. Because the truth was far more humiliating than when Dallas turned down her offer to dance at Trish's Quinceañera. The truth? It had pained Ally so much to even _think_ about it, but it was true, and she could not deny it.

The truth: Ally Dawson was in lov – like – with Austin Moon. In like, not in love. How could anyone love that egoistic maniac with cute blonde hair, deep hazel brown eyes with golden sparks dancing around his iris, a mellow voice, incredibly hot dance moves, and a huge heart (sometimes)? Alright, fine, Ally loved him. So what? He would never like her _that_ way. Austin only thought of her as his number one (and only) song-writer, partner, and at the most, a friend. Ugh, the word friend sounded so disgusting for the first time ever. They had known each other for 1 year 3 months and 16 days, and Ally had known about her feelings for 11 months, when he had comforted her when Dallas rejected her at Trish's Quinceañera.

"Who said anything about Dallas? It's for…" _Don't you dare say it, Trish, don't you dare!_, Ally screamed in her head. "Austin!"

"WHAT?" Ally screamed. Her heart was pounding at a thousand miles per hour. She had no idea whether to be happy or embarrassed. She was supposed to impress Austin looking like THAT? She'd rather eat glass.

"Don't even try to deny it, Alison Laura Dawson! Your lips may say you don't like him, but your eyes say you DO like him!" Trish accused, pointing a finger at Ally.

Ally knew she was caught. She raised her hands up in defeat, sighing. Trish had the biggest mouths in all of Miami, and right now, she knew her biggest secret. She was doomed. D-O-O-M-E-D with a capital D! Trish saw how upset her best friend looked, and placed her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed," Trish promised, pressing her thumb and index finger together, moving them across her lips swiftly, implying that she would zip her mouth about Ally's little crush.

Trish totally knew about Ally's crush on Austin way before Ally herself had realised it. She was good at these kinds of things, that's why she applied for a job at Romance Wonderland. She finally had the tools she needed to help her best friend out, and she was definitely going to do her best in helping Ally. Until she gets fired, that is. But she had approximately five hours left. That should be sufficient for Operation Get-Austin-And-Ally-Together-Before-The-Boss-Finds-Out-That-I've-Been-Slacking-Off-And-Fires-Me. AKA Operation Austin & Ally, for short.


	2. Chapter 2

"Operation Austin & Ally, it's go time! Get into position NOW! Over," Trish's voice boomed from the walkie-talkie. Dez picked up his walkie-talkie and replied, "Okay!"

"You're supposed to say 'over' at the end of your message! Over," Trish explained rather impatiently into the walkie-talkie. Gee, some people were just so impatient!

"I don't get it," Dez said, confused. Why were people supposed to say the word "over" anyway? It didn't make any sense at all.

"You did it again! You have to say it!" Trish half-whispered and half-yelled. Five minutes passed in silence as both sides waited for the other to respond.

"Uh, Trish, have you finished your message? Over," Dez said. He didn't know whether or not Trish was finished with her message, so he didn't dare to interrupt her lest she yelled at him again.

"That's why you're supposed to say 'over'! UGH! Operation Austin & Ally – let's go! Over over over over over!" Trish yelled.

Dez smirked. There was nothing he loved more than annoying Trish. Except for putting cheese in his pants, and eating cheese from his pants. He and Trish had spent a long time (AKA the past ten minutes) organising Operation Austin & Ally, and they could only pray that it ran smoothly. Ally was still somewhat pissed off with him and Austin about the whole oboe and hobo fiasco at the Sonic Boom earlier that morning, and one wrong move could make his best friend lose his girl.

Austin may not admit it out loud, but Dez knew that he was in love with Ally. Even Dez figured it out. It was a wonder how Ally hadn't figured it out herself.

Dez finally reached Austin's house, and used the key the Moon family kept under the doormat to open the front door. He walked into the three-storey bungalow, and climbed up the staircase to the second floor, where Austin's room was located.

"Knock knock," Dez said before opening the doorknob and walking into Austin's room. He found Austin, wearing nothing but boxers, looking through a photo album. When he saw Dez, he immediately jumped and used the photo album to cover his exposed torso.

"Dude! Learn to knock!" Austin shrieked, running to his wardrobe to throw on a shirt and a pair of Bermuda shorts.

"I did. Anyway, Ally's throwing a party tonight, do you wanna go?" Dez asked.

Austin jumped at the mention of Ally's name, remembering how angry she was at him earlier that day. He shook his head sadly, and said, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"That wasn't a question, it was an order. Now go put on your best clothes and let's go!" Dez commanded, taking charge for the first time. It felt so good to be in charge for once. Austin was slightly taken aback by his best friend's sudden sense of authority. He obediently followed his instructions, and by six pm, they were both ready to party it up.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? I've never been at a party before, let alone even hosting one!" Ally asked Trish, feeling extremely nervous. She had always been the goody two-shoes, staying away from partying, drinking, drugs… You get the gist. Her father had nothing against her partying. In fact, her father had always encouraged her to party every now and then, to let her take a break and relax, and to finally make some friends. Trish had always begged Ally to follow her father's orders and party, but Ally preferred to stay home and read a good book or play some music on the piano and the oboe.<p>

"Yes! The patio's already filled up with people, Austin and Dez included. Let's go!" Trish grabbed the doubtful brunette's arm and dragged her down the stairs.

Ally lived in a huge Victorian mansion, with her father. She was grateful to be living in such a huge house which only the richest of the richest could afford, but sometimes, she felt that all the space was unnecessary. Her mother came from a wealthy family, and when she passed away of cancer five years ago, she left this huge house to them.

* * *

><p>"Where is Ally? She's ten minutes late for her own party!" Austin asked Dez. Not being able to hear Austin clearly due to the loud thumping music, Dez shouted over the music, "Ally ate her own party?" Austin shook his head and headed to the staircase to look for Ally.<p>

When Austin got to the foot of the staircase, the sight in front of him made his jaw drop and his breath hitch. Ally was wearing a red dress that flowed to half her knee, exposing her beautiful legs. She was wearing a pair of black strappy stiletto heels, and her brown hair was done in a prom-style curly updo. Overall, Ally looked beautiful and gorgeous – which were definitely understatement. There wasn't enough words in the English dictionary to describe how amazing she looked.

Locking arms with Ally was her best friend Trish, who looked incredibly stunning in a green one-shoulder dress, and she was wearing the same heels Ally wore. She had tied her hair in a bun, with a few strands of her black curly hair flowing down her shoulder. Dez felt himself awestruck as he watched Trish and Ally descend down the stairs. He always knew that Trish looked and was amazing, but not THIS amazing!

As the two boys were staring at the staircase, a voice popped up from behind. "Uh, guys? We're right here," Ally said, her cheeks turning red. Austin turned around and looked at the beautiful girl-woman he was in love with. Mustering up all the courage he had, he took a deep breath and asked her, "Ally, do you want to dance with me?" Ally nodded her head shyly, and he took her hand, leading her to the patio.

"So… Trish… Do you wa-want to, um, d-dance?" Dez stuttered. Trish giggled and nodded her head. They linked arms and walked to the patio.

* * *

><p>"No you didn't!" Ally gasped. She and Austin had been playing 20 Questions as they were dancing, Ally's hands on his shoulder and Austin's arms around her waist. They were currently on question 16, when Ally asked Austin what the dumbest thing he ever did was. Austin had replied that he sneaked into Miley Cyrus' dressing room and stole her bras when he was on tour with her two months ago, playing as her opening act. In his defense, it was a dare!<p>

"Oh yes I did! Cyrus swore she'd never hire me again, but she still asked me to be her backup dancer on her next tour. That lady loves me," Austin bragged with a smirk on his face, popping his collar. Ally laughed at his silliness.

"Of course she does. After all, you're Austin Moon, the greatest singer of our generation," Ally said the last phrase monotonously, pretending to disagree with the statement.

"Thank you," he smiled, "Question 17: What do you look for in a guy?"

Ally considered this. Should she make it really obvious that she liked him, or should she hide her feelings? She decided to do something in-between.

"Well… I'd like him to be musically-inclined, because to me, music is the language of love. He also has to be smart, funny and witty, because that means he won't be boring. No tattoos, doesn't smoke, straight As, brown eyes, no glasses, and ABS!" Ally explained. Austin chuckled at her description. "Seems to me like your perfect guy doesn't exist," he said, feeling a little disappointed. She shook her head, explaining, "Trust me, he does."

"Whatever floats your boat, Dawson. So… Question 18?"

"Right. Umm… How about you? What do _you_ look for in a girl?" Ally asked.

"She has to be musically-inclined, smart, funny, witty, gorgeous, beautiful, and last but not least… She has to be Ally Dawson," he said, saying Ally's name softly and gently.

"What?" Ally asked softly, not believing what she just heard.

"I love you, Ally. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met, and the most talented one too. Your smile makes my day and you're the only thing that's on my mind 24/7. You're smart, talented, beautiful, funny, amazing in so many ways, I don't know where to begin describing you," Austin gushed, his cheeks turning red. He looked at the gorgeous brunette in front of him. She looked a little shocked. He started to feel nervous, thinking she was going to reject him.

"I love you too, Austin Moon," Ally finally said, after seconds of awkward silence. They wrapped each other in a warm embrace, not believing what just happened.

After a while, Ally asked, "Question 19?"

"Question 19: Can I kiss you?"

Ally nodded her head, and closed the gap in between them. It was both of their first kiss, and it felt amazing. When their lips connected, it felt like the only people who existed were the both of them, nobody else. They were in their own little paradise. Ally felt her knees go weak, and her stomach was fluttering. Austin brought a hand up to her cheek and caressed it, brushing away stray strands of hair.

After what felt like forever, they finally broke apart, their foreheads touching, breaths hitched.

"Question 20: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ally cried, "YES!" and hugged him tightly. Austin pulled her in for another kiss, this one lasting longer. After a few seconds, their lips finally left each others' and they hugged each other close, swaying to the music.

"Hey, that was my turn!" Ally said, giving him a playful smack on his shoulder. He grinned and connected their lips for the third time. To Austin, Ally's lips were a drug. After having a taste of them, he just craved them more and more.

* * *

><p>"They're finally together! Operation Austin &amp; Ally was a success!" Dez cheered, high-fiving his partner-in-crime Trish.<p>

What he did not expect, was Trish tip-toeing and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Dez shook his head. "Don't ever do that again, Patricia," he warned. Trish looked slightly hurt, until he brought his lips down to hers. Trish finally understood what he meant, and savoured the moment.

**THE END!**

_Author's note: I hope you guys liked this two-shot! It's my first Austin & Ally fanfiction, so I really hope you like it. I'd appreciate some comments & criticism. I'm planning to write more Austin & Ally stuff. As some of you might know, I've been doing Sonny With A Chance fanfictions until recently. I'm going to focus more on A&A now._

_As Sonny With A Chance fans can see, I made__ a lot__ of references to SWAC. Old habits die hard._

_**I might be doing an epilogue for this! **2 chapters is wayyyyy too short, don't you think? If enough people ask for it, I'll be willing to write an epilogue for this. Feel free to send in some suggestions too!_

_Thank you for all your support on this, I truly appreciate it._


	3. Epilogue

Austin logged into his Tweeter account for another round of interacting with his beloved fans. When he logged in, what he saw on the left column of his Tweeter account shocked him.

**TRENDING TOPICS**

**RIP ALLYDAWSON**

What the hell? This couldn't be true. His girlfriend couldn't be dead. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, and immediately dialed the number he had come to memorise by heart over the past six years.

Ring. Ring. Ring…. After what seemed to be an eternity, his call went to voicemail. He shook his head and hung up. Nothing could possibly have happened!

He went to her Tweeter profile to check her tweets. Nothing. Her last tweet was posted last night after their date. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in the past twelve hours. They were both busy with work – Austin was a Grammy-winning singer, and Ally rose to fame after landing a role on a Disney Channel series. Who would've thought Ally would be a comedian AND a singer? Her number of followers on Tweeter had increased from 5,000 (after she tweeted the picture of the spider in Miss Suzy's soup bowl) to millions.

At a loss, he called her co-star, Ross Lynch. He hated that guy. He got to play Ally's love interest in her show, and they even kissed in a few episodes.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Ross! Austin here, **Ally's boyfriend**," Austin introduced himself, emphasizing that he was Ally's boyfriend.

"What's up dude?"

"Have you seen Ally? She's not picking up my calls. I'm really worried about her and there's this trending topic on Twitter saying that she's dead and –"

"Chill man, she went for her two-hour lunch break... Five hours ago," Ross stated, checking his watch.

"WHAT?" Austin screamed into the phone, "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I think she went to visit her friend Trish at her new job at Greenmart or something," Ross said and hung up. How rude. Austin mentally reminded himself to deck that guy's jaw the next time they met.

Desperate, he dialed Trish's number. After a few rings, there was no reply. What if Trish and Ally had gotten kidnapped or murdered? This isn't good… He went online to the website of Greenmart and dialed their number.

"Hello, thank you for calling Greenmart's hotline. Press 1 for product information, press 2 for promotion details, press 3 for miscellaneous enquiries," the automatic voicemail said.

Austin pressed '3' with all his might. After being put on hold for a few seconds, a female voice spoke into the phone, "Hello, welcome to Greenmart. How may I help you?"

"Hi, do you have an employee named Trish?"

"Full name please, sir."

Austin tried to recall her full name. He only heard it once, at her Quinceañera. "Patricia Maria De la Rosa… I think," he spoke into the phone, hoping that he had gotten her name correct.

"Yes, we did. She was fired four hours ago," the receptionist said with slight sympathy when she informed him that Trish was fired.

Austin rolled his eyes. Typical Trish. He thanked the receptionist and hung up the phone. He decided to call Dez. Trish and Dez had been dating as long as Austin and Ally had, and you could say that they were attached at the hip.

Nobody answered the phone.

This felt like that Spongebob Squarepants episode, where Spongebob found out that he was the only person left in Bikini Bottom. Soon enough Austin would probably be making a replacement Ally out of beef patties… Eww.

He felt a tear drop. He didn't know where Ally was, and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't alert the police.

As he was going to leave the house to take a drive around town to search for Ally, the doorbell rang. He immediately ran to the door, hoping that it was Ally.

He reached out for the doorknob, slowly turning it and pulling it back, pushing the door aside to reveal the most beautiful girl on the planet. Ally Dawson.

"Hey Austin! Sorry I couldn't return your calls, my phone died. Anyway, I was out with Trish and Dez today, and guess what?" Ally gushed.

Austin was shocked, happy and relieved. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he screamed as he ran towards her and hugged her in his arms.

Ally looked at him, puzzled. "Uh yes, yes I am?"

He shook his head and led her to his laptop, showing her the Tweeter page with the trending topic. She broke out into hysteric laughter, and so did he.

"Tweeter just loves to kill celebrities. Remember all the Justin Bieber death hoaxes? Ahh, good times!" Ally laughed, her face turning red. She was so dang cute.

Ally sat up, remembering what she was about to tell Austin.

"AUSTIN! You'll never believe this. See, I was out with Trish and Dez today, and Dez proposed to her. They're getting married!" She screamed excitedly.

"That's great! Speaking of which, I've got something else to show you…"

Austin asked her to wait for a while, as he ran up the stairs to his room to get his surprise for her. He hoped she would love it, he had been planning this for ages.

He ran back down, panting, his gift in his pocket.

"Ally, wanna dance and play 20 Questions?"

Ally gave him her signature grin. He turned on the stereo, put his arm around her waist, her hands on his shoulder, and began swaying on their music, just like they did on the day they got together.

* * *

><p>"Question 19: Why did you fall in love with me? I mean, you're Austin Moon, you could have any big-boobed, 36-24-36 girl you wanted. Why me?" Ally asked.<p>

"Well, Al, you're the most down-to-earth girl I've ever met. I love your personality and how you never fail to make my day. Your smile lights up the entire room, and it takes my breath away. You're so beautiful, I wish you knew that. All those girls? They're just fakes, Al. You're somebody who's re_al_. Get it? Re-Al? Al as in Ally? Haha. Ha. Ha," Austin said, getting nervous at the last bit.

Ally nodded her head. She smiled softly. She was so touched by how much he loved her. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"Thank you Austin, that means a lot to me," she whispered, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. His hands moved from her waist to her hair, pushing her head closer to his to deepen the kiss, making it last as long as it could. Preferably forever.

Unfortunately, oxygen was limited, so they had to pull away. Damn oxygen.

"So, Allycat," he smiled, using his nickname for her, "I've got question 20 for ya."

"Shoot," she said with a smile that stretched across her beautiful face.

Austin got down on one knee, taking a red velvet box out of his right pocket. Ally saw where this was going, and gasped.

"Alison Laura Dawson, you are the best thing that has happened to me in this lifetime. I've always pictured my future, having a beautiful wife and beautiful kids. You would be the perfect wife for me. You are the last thing I want to see before I go to bed, and the first thing I want to see when I wake up. What we have is special, and I never ever want to change that. You have made me a better man. In all these six years we have known each other, we have had our ups and our downs, our sweet moments and our fights. But that has only deepened our love for each other. I want to have you as a prominent part of my future. So, Ally, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Tears started streaming down Ally's face, as she nodded numerous times. She held out her hand to help him up, and he grabbed it. She pulled him into a big hug, kissing him on the cheek. Even after dating for 4-going-on-5 years, he still felt those familiar sparks whenever they made contact. They definitely had chemistry, and nothing was going to change that.

"I love you, Austin Moon," Ally whispered.

"I love you, Ally Moon," Austin replied with a smile on his face. Ally Moon. That sounded perfect.

The song **Crush** by David Archuleta started playing on the stereo.

"May I have this dance, Allycat?" he asked, offering his hand out to her in a gentlemanly manner.

"Of course you can, Austykins," she replied, taking his hand. He held up the back of her palm and kissed it lightly, causing Ally to blush furiously.

They swayed to the music. They decided that Crush would be their couple song. After all, that was how it started, wasn't it?

From then onwards, Austin and Ally Moon lived happily ever after. They had gone through thick and thin with each other, overcome all odds and braved the weather. Despite all bad incidents they had to endure, they still remained undeniably in love with each other.

_**"We are all born for love. It is the principle of existence, and its only end." - Benjamin Disraeli **_

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's kind of dry at the beginning, I was having quite a bad case of writer's block, that's why it took so long. But I hope you like the ending! I know the whole proposal thing is pretty cliché, but I thought it'd fit into the whole thing._

_Thank you all for your support! Do check out my other Austin & Ally one-shot "Opposite Day"! I'm trying my best to start on a multi-chapter, as soon as I get inspiration. _


End file.
